


Pennsylvania Avenue, Midnight

by belantana



Category: State Within
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #1. Prompt from afiakate: George, Nicholas, dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pennsylvania Avenue, Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/46287.html#cutid1).

Nicholas was waiting for her on the street. At least, George assumed he was waiting for her. It was after midnight and threatening snow.

They hadn't spoken since the coverup. He was leaving for London in the morning, she'd heard; recalled for other duties. Brits and their goddamn euphamisms. If he was planning on offering whatever half-truth explanation MI6 had given her clearance to hear, she didn't want it.

He did still owe her. Diplomatic favours, she'd imagined he meant. Not her style.

She'd showered before returning to work late, but hadn't eaten. She took her coat and went downstairs.


End file.
